A fair deal
by servethenuts
Summary: Eponine is at odds. She is desperate and she turns to last person anyone thought could help her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you now me on tumblr some days ago I decided the world need more Eponine/Javert fanfiction and asked if people wanted me to write some. Here is the result. Please bear with me because this is the first "official" time I've written fanfiction, so.

**Chapter 1**

Eponine is looking at the canons. The officers are bringing them and Enjolras is instructing everyone to prepare to defend the barricade. She sees Marius charging his gun and wonders if everything she did was nothing. She had helped him and Cosette and now he was gonna die and none of them would have him. She was probably gonna die too, but that didn't matter. She was scum, but Marius wasn't. He deserved to be happy and she had fought for him to be so. But was about to end now. She wanted France to be free, but now she could see that none of what was happening here would achieve that. They would all die, Gavroche was already dead, and France still wouldn't be free.

But she couldn't have this. If France couldn't be free at least Marius should be. She had to do something. She looked around, tried to find anyone, anything that could help him, but all she saw were schoolboys ready to die.

"Javert" she thought.

She ran to the tavern. Javert could help. He could protect Marius.

"Please don't let him be dead yet".

She entered the tavern and saw Javert tied. He didn't look frightened; there was no desperation or fear in his expression. The only thing she saw was determination.

She quickly started to untie him until his hand stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"Offering monsieur inspector a way out, obviously"

"And why would you do that, haven't I betrayed your friends and yourself?"

"This has nothing to do with that. I'm here with an offer. I will help you escape and in return you will tell your men not to harm Monsieur Pontmercy. That is, if you ever decide to let go of my hand".

"And what if I prefer to die doing my duty and not to indulge in to your lovesick beg?"

"Because my way you would still be able to enforce the Law and even persecute Marius afterwards. Your way you die and Paris shall remain unrolled." The only thing in her mind was to get Marius out alive. Even if they later arrested him, his grandfather could find a way to fix that, he could even run away with Cosette. The only thing that mattered was to get him out alive.

Javert stared at the girl in front him. He was perfectly ok with dying in there. He was serving the Law, it was a perfect way to go. But then he stared at her face. He remembered seeing her before.

"Val Jeans house" he thought.

he was the girl who had screamed alerting them from the Patron Minette. He hadn't thought much about her at that moment, he hadn't cared. But now he saw the fear in her eyes. She could have asked for protection for her but she didn't. She asked for protection for Monsieur Pontmercy. Javert analyzed her proposition. He could press charges for him and get him thrown in jail, there was no need for him to die too. To be honest, he would have preferred to trial them all instead, but they were obstinate and decided to die instead. He could live and continue with his duty.

"Fine mademoiselle. You can free me and in return we will not harm your friend."

"Thank you" Eponine said and felt like she could breathe again.

She finished untying the inspector and checked to see if nobody saw him as he ran away.

"At least Marius is safe now", she said but was interrumpted by the sound of the cannons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Javert ran towards the officer front as fast as he could. They saw him and thought he was one of the revolutionaries.

"DON'T SHOOT YOU IDIOTS. IT'S ME".

Some of them seemed to recognize him but others just ignored him. They were too caught in bringing down the barricade to care.

In that moment Javert saw that one of the officers was pointed exactly at Marius.

"No, STOP!" He screamed.

He run towards the officer and stopped him placing his hand on the gun.

"That one is not to be harmed." The officer looked at him bewildered, as realization came to him that this was Inspector Javert." I have personal business with him, I will prosecute him personally, but you are not to shoot him today".

The officer was still looking at him trying to comprehend such strange behavior. But this was still the inspector, and his orders were not to be disobeyed. But in that moment they were interrupted by the sound of the newly charged cannons being fired and the sound of the barricade starting to fall down.

….

Eponine made her way out of the tavern after she had made sure the inspector had escaped. She looked for Marius and was relieved when she saw he was still ok.

She ran towards the barricade and hid herself. Eponine was trying to see if the inspector had kept his word and gone to the officers to stop them from attacking Marius, but all she could see was smoke from the gun fire.

She noticed an officer aiming at a target and to her horror that target was Marius, who was busy trying to recharge his gun

"No" she said quietly.

She heard a loud strong voice match her words and stand in front of the officer. She saw Javert ordering the officer and was relieved that he had kept his word. But her relief was short lived when she saw the cannons being fired again.

She stared in horror and she saw her friends fall down from the now tumbling barricade.

"Marius! Marius!" She screamed.

Marius was unhurt but unconscious on the floor.

"Damn it!" She thought.

Javert had kept his part of the deal but it seemed that it was not enough.

"It seems like I will have to do this myself."

Eponine gathered the little strength she had left and put Marius on her shoulder. She hadn't eaten in some time and she was not in the best condition to do this, but she was the only one who could help him.

She carried him away from the fire. Nobody seemed to notice, either they were too hurt or too concentrated on firing and not dying to notice them.

Eponine wondered where this strength had come from. On some days she was barely even able to carry herself and now she was also carrying Marius. Desperation must do wonders.

The barricade was now out of sight and she let both herself and Marius fall on the floor.

She was exhausted and couldn't imagine having the power to stand up any time soon. But they were safe now. Somehow she had managed to get him out and he would.

"He would live with Cosette." Her mind reminded her.

Any other time this thought would have caused her heart to ache, but in that moment she was too exhausted even to do that, and too relieved.

"I believe I can take on from here mademoiselle" she hear a low voice say next to her.

She looked up and found Inspector Javert, now in his uniform, staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"My part of the deal is done. The boy is unharmed. However, now I have to arrest him and press charges. He shall pay for his crimes".

"No! Let him go! He's unconscious, he needs help, he needs to rest. You can't throw him into jail like that".

"I can and I will. It is my duty".

Eponine positioned herself in front of Marius body, trying to stop the Inspector. He simply pushed her aside, not violently, but firmly. A pair of officers arrived and Javert told them to take Marius to jail. All Eponine could do was watch.

"He will be brought to trial soon. He will remain in prison until then. If mademoiselle wished, she could visit him there."

Javert looked at her one more time before leaving.

"I must thank you, for your offer ended being most beneficial. Farewell mademoiselle."

Eponine felt the urge to slap him right then but she restrained herself. That would cause more trouble and not help Marius at all.

"Think Eponine. There has to be a way."

Realization hit her and Eponine found herself once more running to ask for help from a person she never thought she would ask help from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Eponine ran as fast as she could. This was one of the last things she wanted to do but it was necessary. She ran as fast as her feet and her tiredness would allow her. Finally, she reached the house gates.  
"COSETTE!" She yelled through the gate. "COSETTE!" She yelled a little more loudly, but still no reply was heard.  
"No, she is gone. Her father must have already taken them both". She was about to turn around and go, devastated that perhaps Marius only hope was now lost. Suddenly, she heard leaves ruffle in the garden and quickly tried to see what the noise was-

"Eponine, is that you?" A soft voice was heard and Cosette's face became clear

.

"Oh my god, Cosette! You are still here!" Eponine was so happy she could have easily hugged her, if there wasn't a gate between them.

"Cosette, you must help Marius!"

"Marius?!" Cosette asked, alarmed. "What happened to Marius? Is he… is he dead?"

"Marius is alive, but he has been taken to jail. Inspector Javert is pressing charges against him for participating in the revolt. You have to help him Cosette! I'm not even sure if he is completely well, because when they took him he was unconscious."  
With this Cosette's nervousness rose. She thought of her father in the house, getting their stuff ready to flee the city once more. Then she thought of Marius and of the words of love he had professed. Her father would have to understand, she couldn't just run away and do nothing.

"Let's go." Cosette told Eponine as she opened the gates. Both girls made their way to the police station. They could only hope all their efforts were not in vain.

…..

Javert sat in his office while he pondered the day's events. One would think that after a near death experience any man, even one as stoic as the inspector, would be in a state of emotional turmoil. But not Javert. Even at the time, the prospect of dying didn't frighten him, because he would be serving the Law.

Well, that was not entirely true. The prospect of dying did scare Javert, ever so slightly, but he had always thought that if he had to go, dying for the Law would be the most the comforting way to do so.

That was the reason why today's events kept replaying in his head. Had he made the right choice when complying to the gamin's request? He was grateful to be alive, and the thought of being able to put at least one of the schoolboys in jail certainly pleased him. But he could have died just as well. He could have died with honor. What if there was no other opportunity like that one? Was it worth it? No, he HAD to make it worth it! He had to continue his duty and that would make the new time he had been granted worth it. This thought brought peace to his mind. All his life Javert had trusted his actions to make him a worthy man, a righteous man, and this time it would not be different. Marius Pontmercy would be found guilty and everything would be all right.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Inspector, I'm sorry to disturb, but there are two ladies who wish to see you regarding Monsieur Pontmercy."

Javert was no mood to deal with the schoolboy's club of fans. He knew one of the women must be Eponine, but he wondered who the other woman would be.

"Bring them in." he told the officer.

Cosette and Eponine appeared in the doorway. Cosette looked frightened and nervous, but Eponine still looked like she would slap him in the face if he wasn't an inspector. However, the latter one seemed to regain enough composure to speak to him.  
"Monsieur Inspector, mademoiselle and I were wondering about the state of Monsieur Pontmercy and we wished to see him".

"He is well. He regained consciousness after we brought him here. However, I'm afraid only one of you can see him".

Both women looked at each other.

"You go, Cosette, he would be so happy to see you. It will help him".

Cosette nodded and followed the officer who escorted her to Marius's cell.

Eponine wished nothing more than to see Marius right now, but she knew that he would prefer to see Cosette. Still, the knowledge of him being alive was enough. Cosette would him tell of their plan and, with a little luck, he would be out soon.

"May I wait for mademoiselle Cosette in the corridor, inspector?" Eponine asked, not wanting to remain in his office. Something about it was cold and it made her uncomfortable. Not only was Javert not her favourite person right now for putting Marius in jail, but there was something in the way he looked at her, like he was examining her, that made her uneasy.

"If you wish, mademoiselle."

Eponine walked out of his office into the corridor. There were no chairs, so she just sat on the floor and reclined against a wall. All she could do was wait. She could feel Javert's eyes still boring into her.  
Javert knew it was rude to stare but somehow he couldn't help to at Eponine. It wasn't her beauty, but the energy that emanated from her. Now he couldn't understand why she was doing all this. Before he thought it was an attempt to save her lover but her recent actions suggested otherwise. No woman would risk her life to save a man that did not return her affections. But Eponine did. In the light she seemed even more fragile and beaten by the streets than earlier that day. Nevertheless, her spirits seemed unchanged, the same determination in her eyes, unchanged by the circumstances.

He saw Eponine looking at him like she wanted to say something, but in that moment Cosette came down the corridor from Marius cell.

"Eponine, may I have a private word with you please?" She said, as she noticed that the inspector could see them from his office.

Javert turned around and started to do some paper work.

"Eponine, I told Marius about our plan. He refused at first, saying that his grandfather wouldn't want anything to do with him. But I told him that he was his family after all, and that he wouldn't want any more shame brought onto them. He has given me his address. We have to go now."

"No." said Eponine  
"No, what do you mean not? Don't you want to help him?"  
"Yes I do Cosette, that's why you are the only one who should go. Seeing me would only make him angrier. But a lady like you, that would please him and he would agree."  
Cosette gave Eponine a sad look.  
"Ok, I shall go. Please remain here in case anything happens. I'll be back as soon as possible, hopefully with help".

Cosette left and Eponine was left alone once more in the corridor.

"If you wish mademoiselle, you could wait in my office. The corridors are too cold at this hour, wouldn't want you to catch a cold".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Though it seemed like hours Eponine was sure it had only been a few minutes. The cold of the corridor was replaced with the cold from Javert's office. To her surprise, the inspector seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was. This seemed strange to her, she never thought Javert could display such weak emotions as discomfort. She thought he made his way through life high and proud.

"Perhaps I'm so horrible that I'm the only thing that can make him uncomfortable", she thought bitterly to herself.

But then she felt his eyes staring at her again, like before Cosette showed. This time she couldn't help but say something about it.

"I'm sorry inspector, but I thought a gentleman like you would know it is rude to stare".

Javert was shocked by her words and could sense his cheeks begin to redden. He was in fact staring at her but he didn't believe it was obvious enough for her to notice, much less to say anything like that. He shifted in his seat and tried to regain his composure. He was uncomfortable enough but now Eponine was looking at him like she was expecting an actual answer.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but I can't quite figure you out. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."

"What do you mean?" Eponine asked surprised. She imagined he kept looking at her wondering how such a horrible creature could exist.

"What I mean is, I can't understand why you are doing all of this".

"You mean helping Marius?"

"No sitting in my office with me. Of course helping monsieur Pontmercy. It doesn't seem like something someone like you would do."

"What do you mean someone like me would do? Do you believe people of the gutter incapable of caring for another person?"

"In my experience, all of them are too preoccupied to care for anything but how to get the next meal. Unfortunately, they do not always resort to lawful ways."

Eponine stifled a laugh. "Well believe it or not inspector, I found a little time in the middle of my criminal life to help someone I care for."

"But why, there's obviously nothing in it for you. It's obvious by your behavior that it is mademoiselle Cosette whom monsieur Pontmercy loves. Why would you risk so much if in the end you wouldn't have him anyway?"

Such stament pained Eponine, everyone, even the inspector, could see that Marius was not for her.

"Because… even someone with a heart as cold as yours should know that when someone loves, everything she cares about is the other person's happiness. You see monsieur inspector, I'm destined to be miserable, I know that. But monsieur Pontmercy isn't, and I should make my life even the least valuable by making sure he is happy like he deserves." Eponine said, raw emotion emanating from her eyes. Tears began to fall.

Javert was speechless; all he could do was give her his handkerchief.

"Here, mademoiselle, please do not cry". He was very close to her now. "I must admit then that you are truly remarkable."

Eponine looked up at him.

"Not many people understand the importance of making something out of one's life, not even people from the gentlest birth. Monsieur Pontmercy is lucky to have someone like you to care after him."

Eponine couldn't believe such words came from the inspector's mouth. His tone was as firm as always but softer than ever. She looked at his face to see if he was lying or mocking her for her idealistic romantic views. All she could see was truthfulness.

Javert realized how close they were. Up close Eponine still seemed fragile, but that wasn't everything he could see. Her eyes, though wet with tears now, still radiated the same energy. Somehow his eyes had descended and now he was looking at her lips. He wasn't sure why he couldn't look away. Perhaps it was that same energy he saw in her eyes that now drew him to her lips. Perhaps it was just the turmoil caused by today's events that had left him confused and acting in a strange way. Whatever the reason was, Javert felt strangely content with being in such close proximity with her.

To her surprise also felt content with having the inspector so close and towering her. There was a certain rush to being so close to a man like this and she no longer hated the way he kept looking at her. After he had confessed earlier that she intrigued him she felt sort of proud. Her, a common street girl had captivated the inspector in some way, enough to make him think of her. She felt strangely powerful.

But at the same time it was now her who was intrigued by him. The always stoic inspector had showed sympathy for her, concern, even admiration in sort of a way for what she had done. Something in her told her to remain by his side, so she could learn more about him. Right now, Inspector Javert seemed like the biggest of mysterious, and Eponine couldn't wait to solve it.

They locked eyes and realized they had been in that position for quite some time. They knew one of them would eventually have to say something, but they were unable to, as if they didn't want to break the spell they were both in. Javert decided to follow what his brain was telling him to do and lifted his hand to caress Eponine's face.

She didn't have time to react as in that same moment Cosette came through the door.

"Eponine are you there? I brought Marius grandfather! He is going to help him. Oh Eponine I'm so happy!"

They both jumped away from each other, hoping that Cosette didn't really catch them in such a position.

Eponine ran to hug Cosette, as her words sunk in.

"OH COSETTE I KNEW YOU WOULD CONVINCE HIM".

"He's talking to the judge now, trying to see what he can do to help him.

In that moment Marius and his grandfather came through the door.

"Are you ready to go mademoiselle?" Said the elderly man to Cosette, completely ignoring Eponine.

"What do you mean ready to go? Monseiur Pontmercy is going to face trial, he can't leave." The Inspector said, his voice beginning to show anger.

"Yes but as I've already told the judge, my poor grandson was just caught in the middle of his bad friends erratic behavior. There is no reason to make such an event even more tragic. So my grandson will pay for any damage the boys' actions had caused and also we'll make a donation to the city, to repair any damage."

Eponine could see that anger now filled Javert's eyes, but his face and expression remained unchanged.

"I see, then may I escort you outside?"

"Very well, Inspector, thank you."

Javert escorted the Pontmercys outside, and they went away in their carriage. Although, Eponine believed that Marius was not all happy with his solution.

She was about to go on her way, alone when the Inspectors voice came behind her and his hand grabbed her by the arm.

"YOU KNEW THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED A STREET RAT LIKE YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N time!: Sorry but it seems that I have completly forgotten to add an author's note in the previus chapters! Anyway, thanks for the lovely people who have left a review. I encourage reviews, do not be afraid to tear my fanfic apart, I would be so glad! And suggestions/ideas are always welcome!**

Chapter 5

"YOU KNEW THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED A STREET RAT LIKE YOU!"

"Let go of me!"

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FOOL ME, DIDN'T YOU? WELL, I AM THE LAW AND THE LAW IS NOT TO BE MOCKED!"

Javert dragged her towards the police station. She couldn't let this happen. First of all, it was not her fault. It was a fair deal and the inspector had accepted it. Eponine kept struggling but the inspector just dragged her like she didn't weigh a thing. Finally, she gathered all the strength she had and kicked him in the shin. It didn't do much but it disoriented the inspector enough for her to break free.

She ran as fast as she could to get away from the Inspector. Running was something she had practiced her whole life. First it started when she tried to get away from her parents when they decided they didn't love her so much and that she was more of a burden than their cherished daughter. Then it was both practicing and the actual running to get away from cops when she had to do something her father had ordered her. But lately she just had been running to play messenger the numerous times she had been asked to.

But running was also something Javert was quite accustomed to. First he started as a way to discipline both his mind and his body. He would run long miles everyday. Then, he ran in order to become an officer of the law. This he did with the most pleasure, the regimen not being as hard as the one he had imposed on himself earlier in his life. And thirdly, he now ran to catch criminals, sure that such low life people did not run with the same discipline as him, and therefore they could not escape him.

Eponine could still hear the inspector chasing her, she turned around to an alley which could hardly be seen at night unless you were familiar with the streets. She knew the inspector probably was but she hoped that by some strange miracle he wasn't. She was running towards the other end of the alley when she felt her feet slip.

She plopped down with a loud thud.

"Damn rain!"

Javert caught her by the arms and lifted her. He pushed her against the nearest wall so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OF THE LAW."

Knowing that she couldn't escape now Eponine just stared at Javert's face, with a grin on hers.

"You give me too much credit, monsieur. This time, it was the Law who made a fool of itself."

Javert tightened the hold on her arms and asked.

"What do you mean? Speak clearly, girl!"

"What I mean is, dear inspector, that contrary to your belief, I haven't fooled the law, or you for that matter."

Javert just kept looking at her with inquisitive eyes, not bothering to actually tell her to go on.

"You say that when I made the deal with you I knew what the outcome would be and that Monsieur would be released. But that isn't true, monsieur. I didn't know that would happen, but I did hope it did. But, can you say that besides saving his life and asking his grandfather to help him that I did anything wrong?"

"No." Javert said almost inaudlably.

"That's right, inspector. I didn't do anything besides I. Was I the one who freed Marius? No, monsieur, it was the Law itself."

"What are you saying girl, that the Law is wrong? That the Law shall let criminals go?"

"Far from it monsieur, I'm saying what happened. Didn't everything go the way the Law dictates it to go? Didn't he get arrested, pressed charges against and was set to face trial?"

"Yes." He answered, again, almost too low to be heard.

"And wasn't a judge, a representative of the Law, the one who is supposed to impart justice, the one who decided his faith."

"It is so."

"Then monsieur, you do see how much credit you give, for I did no more than what the Law permitted me to."

The inspector could say nothing against this. Eponine was right, she had done nothing wrong.

"You are right, mademoiselle. I'm sorry to have caused you any discomfort. You are free to go now."

Eponine couldn't believe her luck that day. She was about to leave, not giving any time for the inspector to regret this decision, when she noticed something in Javert's expression she hadn't seen before: confusion.

"You mustn't be too upset, inspector. You were only doing what the Law asks you to."

Javert turned to look at Eponine and was horrified to find as much pity in the worlds face as there was in her words, however still mixed with her smugness.

"Mademoiselle I assure your pity is the last thing I need."

"It is not pity, inspector. Simply empathy from someone who knows how it feels when you discover the world does not work the way you think it does."

Javert tensed up at her words.

"I assure you mademoiselle that it is better you go on your way now. Quickly, I must add. For you must not test my patience at your level of condescendence."

Not wanting to test his patience and her luck Eponine did as she was told.

Javert looked as she got away, damning her for all his troubles that day. Perhaps he should have said no to her offer, and everything would be over. He decided he wouldn't let his mind wander that way again.

"It looks like the right time to go running under the open night sky."

And so he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: first sorry for the delay, but I'm such a procrastinator. Second, THANK YOU for the reviews. I know Eponine could seem a little OOC but decide to go with it anyway because I wanted Eponine to be very smart, beacause SHE IS VERY smart. So I decided to give her some "reality" comments about how the world works to Javert, while not overdoing it and have her throwing Kant quotes around. So I understand where you are coming from. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 6

Javert sat in his desk. That day hadn't been particularly eventful so he decided that it would be best to finish his paperwork. He found it tedious but it had to be done, so he decided to use that time to get it over with already. Perhaps tomorrow would be a more eventful day.

Fructiferous work days made Javert satisfied, but that wasn't the only reason why he wished he had more to do than just paperwork. Truth is, ever since the Pontmercy boy was released he had trouble keeping his mind occupied. It was not only that he saw his freedom and his failure, but also because he couldn't keep the Thenardier girl out of his head. Not in that way, mind you, but still, he wished she didn't trouble him as much she did.

That girl had outwitted him, and he hated to admit it. Thanks to her, he now questioned himself and that was the last thing Javert wanted. His aim should be to serve the Law, and the Law admitted no confusion, only certainty. But certainty was something Javert lost every time he indulged in remembering that day's events. So he tried to keep his mind occupied as much as possible.

"At least I'm done now." He said to himself.

He was getting his coat when he heard a knock on his door. He turned around.

"Valjean?"

In his office door stood a worn-out Valjean.

"Inspector, I've come to turn myself in."

Javert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every time he had the opportunity to catch him, he had managed to slip away. Yet he was here, like it was nothing, just asking to be arrested.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Javert asked.

"Far from it, monsieur. I've come to finish my sentence."

Javert quickly handcuffed him and took him to a cell.

"I don't know what's your plan, 24601, but be sure, that this time you are not getting away."

"I assure you that I'm planning nothing. This time I won't go away."

Valjean saw the distrust in the Inspector's face.

"My life has served its purpose. Cossette is happy and has someone who can care after her. I no longer have any reason to go on. It's time I right my last wrong, it's time I return to jail. So do not fear, inspector, I have no reason to get away."

Javert didn't know what to say. He made sure the lock was in its place and went away, making no comment.

Valjean sat in his cell, letting out a sight of relief. Finally, he could be in peace.

"Damn Valjean!"

Javert made his way out of the police station. He wanted to get away from it as fast as he could.

He needed to clear his head, he knew where to go.

Eponine was taking a nightly stroll. She had little to do now there was no revolution. Also, she tried to stay away from her parents as much as she could. Even Marius was gone. He was happy with Cossette now, they were married, and she no longer needed to see him. So Eponine mainly just walked, trying to find a place to stay, wondering what to do with her life.

That night was quite pleasant, at least it wasn't as cold and it wasn't raining. She made her way to the river.

She could distinguish a strong figure at the ledge. He was standing, looking at the distance.

"A jumper?"

She walked a little closer and could see that the figure was that of Inspector Javert.

"INSPECTOR!" she screamed.

Javert turned around when he heard her scream and saw Eponine running towards him.

"What are you doing here Eponine?"

"Monseiur, you are not going to you jump are you?"

"No, I'm not, girl."

Eponine looked at the inspector's face. She didn't see despair, like she had seen in other jumpers before. But he was not calm. Eponine saw distress in his eyes, more unsettling than the confusion she had seen before.

"Inspector could you please step away from the ledge? You say you are not going to jump but I can't help but be a little distressed."

Javert let out an annoyed grunt and stepped away into the street.

"What are you doing this late at night on your own in the streets Eponine?"

"Well outside is the only place I can be right now inspector, as there is no where I can sleep that is "inside"".

"Do you mean you have no place to go? What about your family?"

"They don't want anything to do with me and frankly I feel the same. At least walking keeps me warmer than just laying down on the streets."

The Inspector looked at her, and could see her shaking. Not even someone as smart as this girl could outwit the cold.

"Here girl, take my coat. I don't want you to get a cold and spread it amongst the homeless. The last thing we need is sick street people."

"Thank you monsieur." Eponine said, a little surprised.

"That still doesn't explain what you were doing there in the ledge above the river. You said you weren't going to jump, but what else could you be doing there?"

Javert didn't want to have this conversation, especially with her, but he knew that if he didn't answer she would just keep pressing the matter.

"Mademoiselle, I came here for a little introspection. I find the view quite mind clearing. Does that answer your question?"

"Not really. You don't seem like the introspective kind, inspector. All action, no thoughts. You catch criminals day and night, what of that could be worth any thought?"

"Apparently many things, mademoiselle, unfortunately."

Eponine gave him a quizzical look.

"Do you know Monseiur Pontmercy's father in law?"

"Cosette's father? Why, yes. He has always taken care of her since she was a kid. I wish I had been as lucky. He is truly a gentleman."

Javert chuckled to himself

"What if I told you that he is no more than a common criminal. A mere thief."

"I would have difficulty believing you, but I know you are not the lying kind."

"You are right mademoiselle. A story like this would be difficult to believe for anybody, but nonetheless, is true. You see, I met him when he was prisoner 24601, in jail for stealing bread and then trying to escape multiple times. He started his parole and I thought that would be the last I would see of him. One day I received an order to capture Jean Valjean, 24601, who had broken his parole and was not sought by the police. We couldn't find him, and I moved on with my career. I was sent to another city and there met the mayor. He turned out to be ValJean, but he escaped just when I was about to catch him. And now, it seems that we have met again."

He looked at Eponine, to see her response, but she just kept looking at him, asking him to continue with his story.

"Today, though, he came to my office and turned himself in. He said that there was no reason for him to evade justice anymore. He turned himself in like he hadn't been escaping all these years. He willingly turned himself in and didn't protest at all. I know that this is how it is supposed to be, but I feel like it is just one huge slap in the face to me. I've tried to do my duty all this time and capture him, and he just decides to give up like that. I don't understand. It is not supposed to happen like that."

"Then how is it supposed to happen, monsieur?" Eponine finally asked.

"He's a thief. A criminal. He is supposed to run and I to catch him. There is not supposed to be any remorse in him, for he tried to escape several times after he stole that bread. So I came here, to clear my head. I have always found the stars tranquilizing, you see. They watch us from above, always aligned in their place. They know who they are and what they are supposed to do. In them, I find who am I supposed to be too."

Eponine felt quite overwhelmed. She didn't expect Javert to open up like this. This was quite intimate information and she was afraid she would hurt him if she didn't say the right thing. For the first time in her life, she was scared **for **the inspector, rather than by him.

She gently covered his hand with hers and said:

"You know, I've quite liked the stars too. When my family lost everything and sometimes there wasn't a place for me to sleep under, I would look up at them and find some solace. Even in the darkest night, they would shine even brighter. No matter how dark my life was, in them I could find the strength to be brighter than that. And perhaps not only shed some light for me but also for my little sister and brothers. And with that, I had strength to go on."

Javert couldn't believe it. Could this girl from the streets understand him so well? She didn't necessarily share all his views, but she was capable of understanding them. After all, wasn't he born among scum, too? He felt the possibility quite pleasing. There was a sense of comfort in having her so close, not only emotionally, but also physically.

Without realizing it, they had gotten quite close to each other. Javert felt that energy he had felt before emanating from her, only this time it was pulling him closer.

He could blame today's events for his lack of self control, but Javert, a man of actions, decided to follow his instincts for once and just kiss her instead.


End file.
